Enclosure Time - to the future's hour-
by mxxxr18
Summary: It's been 10 years since they've met eachother. Started as classmates, who knew the unlikely pair would meet once again in an unlikely place, in that kind of hour. Will he be able to confess his feelings for her this time or will he let pass by like what he did 10 years ago? A KaruMana one shot that goes with lovely music. Please read the author's note to know more!


Short author's note: I suggest that you should play this song (much better if it's on repeat) while reading. I mean, I promise, you just have to. It would make the reading experience twice as good, I promise hahaha

Here's the link of the video/music!

naVPAix3xq0

I suggest that you should remove the spaces on the Youtube part. If you're still having trouble, just go to Youtube and search this "Canon in D Wedding version - Piano" posted by Peridot Night. Enjoy!

PS: Please play it XD

* * *

 _The church bells rang and there she is marching in the aisle dressed in white._

 _She was more beautiful that what he had imagined._

"Where'll you be going, Karma?" Nagisa asked. Karma raised his chin and replied,

"Dunno, maybe I'll just stay here in Kunugigaoka," the glasses wearing girl twitched upon hearing the red head's reply.

Whether they like it or not, pretty soon they have to part ways and decide their own paths.

 _It was tough but that's how life is._

 _Sometimes, we just have to accept the fact that people will enter and leave our lives just like that._

 _Painful, isn't it? As so she thought._

 _They were just partners anyway. What more reason could they have? How could that be a big deal, right?_

"Okuda-san, you want to be a researcher, right?" The red head asked. The mentioned girl nodded in reply and gave the lad a genuine smile.

"I was thinking of becoming something else but my love for Science and what Koro-sensei taught me made me realize everything. I have a clear vision of my future now thanks to him and I want to work hard as a researcher to help others,"

He smirked and patted her head.

"How thoughtful of you,"

 _Though it would be better if you could also picture my future with you_.

"Karma-kun, you want to be a bureaucrat right?" She said trying to avoid mentioning the word "evil"

"Yep. I just find it interesting and challenging,"

"I see," a faint smile formed in her lips, trying to avoid her classmate's gaze.

Yes, he's just a classmate, what else could he be? Though she really should be honest with herself.

Graduation came and so they parted. Their mission in their Assassination Classroom was now over.

Many tears was shed because they have to leave all of their wonderful memories behind. Their hard work, their sacrifices, everything. It's all over now and it's time for them to start anew.

Soon after that, the two didn't leave a word to eachother and continued to walk on their separate paths just like the rest of their classmates.

Yet deep inside them, they had to admit.

 _It was indeed painful._

Years later, their paths once again crossed and everything went on as if it was a fairytale.

This time, they've been honest with their feelings.

As a matter of fact, they can actually imagine their octopus teacher with a pinkish tint on his face.

"Manami, will you marry me?" The lights glistened around them. It was a fine Christmas eve when he finally had the courage to ask.

Her glasses moisten as she soon starts to tear up.

She was so happy, she was absolutely happy.

Okuda hugged him and seals their promise with a kiss.

With her hair down, she walked down the aisle.

A genuine smile on her thin pink lips, she looks at him with happiness in her eyes.

Who knew it would come to this?

They started as strangers, classmates, assassination partners and now, a husband and wife.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

 _Is this it?_

 _I'm sure it is! He thought._

It took him 10 years to realize and to compose everything.

10 years to to tell her what he really feels.

10 years to finally ask her, to claim her.

Yet again, he was too late.

 _It all happened so fast as if it was all a dream._

The wind blew a gentle breezes making his red hair flow.

Karma crutch down to the ground and hands out a ring from his pocket. He raised it as the sun's rays glistened at the diamonds and gently grasps it between his palm.

He waited 10 years to become one with her but it seems like fate isn't on their side.

Karma let out a week sigh and lits a small candle as he prayed.

 _I love you, Manami._

He kissed the diamond ring and placed it on top of her grave as his tears streamed down his cheeks, cherishing her sweet innocent smile.

 _It happened too soon, he thought._

* * *

One last author's notes: ugh this A/N thing isn't really my thing but oh well, I just so bothered, I feel the need to. I hope you appreciated the fact that I tried to mix the past and the present scenarios by just changing the way it's written. Same goes with their POVS. We could say that the wedding part was.. You know? *evil laugh*

I really had a hard time trying to write this but yeah, I really do hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if I didn't mention that it was angst, I just wanna surprise yah. I also hope that the song added an extra feel to it that's why I want you guys to listen to it while reading. Please don't hate me and leave a review instead teehee!

PS: You can put all the blame to the song and the latest Assassination Classroom update for giving me this evil idea.


End file.
